


Danger Behind Every Corner

by Wolf_At_Heart



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ectobiology, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Soulmates, at least dfab, eventually, lots of smut, probably female reader, that's gonna be a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_At_Heart/pseuds/Wolf_At_Heart
Summary: You find yourself in an odd world, seemingly full of hostile creatures that call themselves monsters. You can't remember anything from the world you left behind really. You don't even remember how you got here all that well.Can you survive this through the help of a small yellow flower and a skeleton who seems to be feared by many?





	1. In Which There Is Mockery

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first work on here, and I'm kinda just writing this because why not. I like to write, and I just got an idea for this, soooo I started writing and out popped a few chapters. I have no idea if this is actually good writing, but I'm trying! Also, if you notice any mistakes, please show me. Like, seriously, I can't stand it when I misspell stuff or fail at grammar. And if the tags get out of control at some point, don't be surprised. I ramble when I'm nervous.

The last thing you truly recalled was weightlessness, the only feeling that of the earth trying to pull you closer and closer and the feeling of… Satisfaction? 

When you awoke, you felt the dry, prodding feeling of wilted grass and flowers on your bare hands and on your face. You sat up, wincing ever so slightly at the dull ache of forming bruises. Looking around, you saw you were in a cave, the corners darkened by the lack of light besides the one ray of sunlight pouring through the opening above you. 

You stood up slowly, bracing yourself for any pain coming from wounds that you hadn't noticed. Feeling nothing particularly bad, you followed a well worn path down a tunnel that was somehow lit. At the end of this small maybe 20 foot long tunnel, was a doorway. 

You stepped through, and saw another flower, larger and slightly more alive than the ones in the previous room. It was alone, with light that seemed like it was framing the lonely little thing like a spot light. You were startled slightly when it turned and you saw it had a face. A face that seemed terrified, like at any moment you were going to dash forward and attack it with some hidden weapon. You merely smiled warmly and gave it a small, friendly wave. It's fearful expression quickly changed into a disgusted one. 

“Wh-what the hell are you doing? Don't you know stupid friendly shit like that will get you killed down here?” It.. No, somehow you felt that ‘it’ was a ‘he’. 

He sounded so disdainful, but also… Tired. Like he was sick of seeing something happen over and over and over again. 

He scoffed, “Stupid human. Just like the rest of them.” His face then crinkled up into a mocking smile and his voice mimicked that smile, flowing with it perfectly. “Oh, monsters can't possibly be that bad! I'm sure I can make them better! Everyone can be kind with a little push in the right direction!” 

His voice then went back to disdainful, “Yeah, right. In this world, there's only one rule. It's kill or be killed. But hey, it's not like you'll listen to me! No, you'd rather die and just quicken the demise of your race. Whatever, go do whatever you want human.” 

You just stood there, wondering if maybe these bitter words were because he had tried to save other humans who had fallen down, but none had listened to him say a word. So you decided to sit down in the small patch of grass surrounding him and listen. Listen to his words, and follow any advice he decided to give you. 

Confused by your patience and willingness to listen, his disgust faltered, “What? Are you… actually going to listen to me..?” 

You nodded, a quick simple gesture to let him know he was correct. “Golly… No one else has ever cared before. Well, then maybe you could take some of my advice, possibly actually stay alive. At least for a while.” 

He closed his eyes for a second, focusing, and then everything around you, the cave, the light, the door behind you, the grass that flower had been resting in, all of it except him disappeared and turned to black. You stood up again and right before your eyes, a small cartoon heart appeared, floating out of your chest. 

You stared at it, mesmerized by the beautiful color shifting throughout it. Some darker hues, some lighter, some even trailing off of the main shape in little wisps and curls. 

You looked back up at the flower when he spoke again, beginning to explain the basics of this world. “See that heart? That's your SOUL. It contains everything that you are, your personality, memories, views, morals, EVERYTHING. It's the very culmination of your being. It starts off rather weak, but you can gain LOVE, or Level of Violence, by killing monsters.” You gasped at the thought of actually killing anyone, even in self defense. Kindness was very important to you, you couldn't bring yourself to hurt anyone. 

He sounded annoyed by your obvious problem with killing. “Listen pal, you're going to have kill if you wanna survive even a day down here. This is the Underground we're talking about! No one is going to hesitate to kill you, so you shouldn't hesitate to kill them. Make the first move or you're dead. Now, I'm going to send a few attacks at you. Your goal is to dodge them long enough to get to your turn and attack me. Don't worry, you have no weapon, and I've built up some defense, so even when you attack me, you won't be hurting me one bit.” As he started explaining what was about to happen, you saw a small row of 5 little white pellets spinning in the air behind him. 

When he finished, they began moving towards you and your soul. It was like you were on a flat plane of existence though. You couldn't move up or down, just forward, backward, and side to side. You slid out of the path of the bullets before realizing that these would continue tracking your soul rather than continuing their path beyond your original place. 

You were alert the whole time, eyes constantly focused on the wave of bullets coming towards you, dodging and weaving like an expert, always moving at just the last second. After about half a minute, the box that you were confined to disappeared, and you were back in front of the flower, no bullets in sight. 

Before you were 4 options: FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, and MERCY. Item was crossed out, presumably because you had nothing on me, but the rest, when your hand hovered over them, that same heart, your soul, appeared next to the word, as if asking, is this what you would like to do? You hesitated on fight for a moment, before choosing mercy. Another menu popped up, and it showed two options: a yellow ‘spare’ option and a white ‘flee’ option. You pressed your hand onto spare, and the black faded away. 

The flower seemed annoyed, but he just grumbled on, saying that, “Ugh, whatever. You're stubborn, just like the rest, if you wanna go, then go ahead.” You stood there, not saying a single word, and just shook your head. The flower looked up at you with a wistful expression. “You’re not one for talking, are you?” You shrugged before nodding. 

Suddenly, a fireball flew from off to the right, you saw a glimpse of his terrified expression again, and suddenly he was going into the ground, calling out a desperate “bye!” before escaping. 

A tall, goat-like woman in a burned, gray and red dress came forward, fur all ruffled up, as if she hadn't been able to sleep well in so long. This idea was only supported by the redness in her eyes and the bags under them. 

When she spoke, her voice made you slightly nervous, because it sounded just a little bit too warm, but you ignored the distrust in your head. “Oh, what a terrible terrible creature, torturing such a pure, innocent little youth! Don't fear, my sweet little child! I, Toriel, caretaker of this ancient place, will protect, and guide you through the Ruins. They can be very dangerous without someone to help you. Now, follow me please!” She smiled once again before turning around and you followed. 

She led you through one room, up some stairs and through another doorway. The two of you encountered your first puzzle, with platforms arranged around on the ground and a switch on the opposite wall, next to a sealed door. As she solved the puzzle, she explained that there were many puzzles, most of them very deadly. She flipped the switch, and the door slid open in an instant. 

You both continued on through deadly puzzles until she told you that she had to leave you for a while, because she had some errands to run. So you stayed in that room and waited for her, drawing pictures in the dusty ground.


	2. In Which There Is Acting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, honestly.... I did NOT expect to get kudos and such so quickly... And it makes me reeeeaaaally happy that people like the crap I hurl at them. It just warms my soul that you guys notice and like my stuff so quickly! Anyway, enjoy almost dying!

Suddenly, the flower from before popped up once more. 

“Holy shi-! You’re still alive?! She didn’t kill you?!!” He sounded panicked, but you still heard the bit of relief in his voice. You tilted your head in confusion. It didn’t seem like Toriel wanted to kill you. Although she definitely seemed a little bit… off mentally. A screw or two loose in her head, for sure. “Listen, we have to get you out of here before she comes ba-” 

“Excuse me Flowey, but I don’t believe you have the right to run off with my. Child.” All of the excessive warmth from before was gone, replaced by hate and anger. A fireball was lit in her right hand, the lighting making her face a million times scarier. The light glinted off of her horns and sleepless eyes, half of her face shrouded in darkness, making her seem like a demon come to kill you. However, her anger seemed to be directed towards the small flower, Flowey, cowering in fear. 

Right before slipping into the ground, he called out a quick, “Be careful!” and he was on his way. The demonic look and fireball disappeared in an instant, but not from your memory. That would be burned there for a long, long time. 

That sugary, overly sweet smile reappeared, but now you knew for a fact you shouldn't trust it. However, it seemed as though if you went with what she said, you might be able to get out of this alive. So you followed her obediently as you traversed the Ruins, passing by puzzle after puzzle, room after room, attempted fight after attempted fight. “Attempted” because every time anyone got anywhere near you, Toriel quickly scared them away. You saw why Flowey avoided her at all costs, and tried to get you away from her. 

Eventually, you came upon a house. Toriel lead you inside, and told you that she had baked you a… dust pie. You weren’t sure what she meant by ‘dust’ but you figured it probably wasn’t any good, so you let it be. She led you to an awfully childlike bedroom, and left you there while she went to check on said pie. 

You saw Flowey pop out of the ground nearby. Finally, you could form a plan to get out! Almost as soon as he was there, he whisper-asked, “Are you alright? She hasn’t snapped yet?” You simply nodded in response. “Okay, listen, if she finds out that I’m here, or that you’re trying to escape, she will snap and kill us both, so we need to be silent and quick. Don’t know if you noticed, but she isn’t exactly the sanest monster around.” 

“Yeah. I did.” You whispered in response. You may not talk often, but you were perfectly capable of it. The plan the two of you formed was fairly simple; you would tell Toriel that you were going to bed, then sneak down the stairs where Flowey would meet you in the basement and you’d book it for the door at the end of the corridor down there. Flowey disappeared and you walked out of the room, past the stairs and into a room with a table with 3 chairs, a fireplace, and a separate chair that Toriel was sitting in. Using the best acting that you had, you walked up to Toriel and told her, “Hey, Toriel… I’m kind of tired, so… I’m going to go to sleep, okay?” 

“Oh, of course my dear. Sleep well.” Another sugary smile. You suppressed a shudder. 

You walked back to the room, where Flowey was waiting. You gave him a thumbs up to let him know it seemed to have worked. He disappeared and you walked to the hallway, peeking around the doorway to double check and see if she was waiting there. You didn’t see her, so you went back around the doorway for a moment. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. 

You opened your eyes again and started running around the corner. Unfortunately, while you took that breath, she had walked into the hallway, so when you started running, you ran right into her. However, you regained your balance before you could fall down. 

Her words were still covered in that sweetness, but her smile seemed much darker and more murderous. “Why hello there! I thought you said you were going to bed, sweet child. What are you doing here instead? Let alone running around.” 

You froze, eyes wide. You had nothing to explain this, so you went to plan b: hope you’re faster than her. You dashed past her, skipping down the stairs 2, sometimes 3 at a time. Heavy footsteps and the sound of crackling flames followed you. At the bottom of the stairs, you saw Flowey. At first, he was confused as to why you were in such a rush, but as soon as he saw the pyromaniacal goat monster running after you, he understood, and burrowed into the ground to appear at the end of the tunnel. 

“RUN!!!” He screamed. Fireballs flew past you on either side. You felt one seer the cloth, and a bit of the skin, on your shoulder. 

Just as you made it to the corner, one hit you in the middle of your back, making you fall forward as a scream of agony escaped you from the feeling of the skin on your back being burned off. However, you caught yourself on your knees, breathing heavily as your eyes watered up before standing up on shaky legs to continue sprinting. 

Flowey went down again to come back up right by the door that was 15, maybe 20 feet in front of you. Vines came out of the ground around him, pushing the door open just enough for you to slip through. “HURRY!” 

An insane laugh behind you, and you heard the now terrifying voice a little ways behind you, probably just rounding the corner. “Where are you going, dear child?!” You heard the woosh of a fireball being thrown at the last two words, one fireball per word. One hit your lower leg and the other hit your bare shoulder, burning the skin in both places. Another scream of pain from you as you slipped through the gap in the doorway. Flowey came through right after you, the vines quickly shooting back into the ground to let the door shut by itself. You found yourselves in a snowy forest. 

Stretching out in front of you was a faint path. It was barely used, you could tell. There were only a few tracks leading from the door behind you to whatever lay ahead. 

“Hey, just follow this path, it should take you up to a bridge with a gate. I’ll meet you there.” The yellow flower behind you said before disappearing once again. 

Hesitantly, you started walking forward. The adrenaline in your body was wearing off though, your burns were starting to hurt more, and your vision kept fading in and out. You could no longer focus on your feet going forward or on the path you were trying to follow. 

You felt cold snow envelope your face and the burnt skin on your shoulder and leg. Your eyes fluttered open one more time as a deep chuckle sounded. Faintly, you saw two bony legs and a pair of sneakers standing in front of you. 

Then nothing but darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooohhh, how does Sans react to seeing a human lying in the snow at death's door in front of him? You'll see in a day or two! On another note, I don't know how often I'm going to add chapters. I have a few already made, but I also don't want to bombard people with like 4 chapters of stuff and then not update for a week. I want to spread them out so it's consistent and stuff. Sooo..... yeah. cya in a few days!


	3. In Which There Is A Kind Perverted Asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp! Here it is! Reader meets Sans! This chapter is gonna be the shortest one. Enjoy! *evil laugh*

Your eyes fluttered open for a moment as you drifted out of unconsciousness. You lay on your side, fabric from something in front of you, blotting out your vision. You felt something smooth moving over the bare skin on your back. It moved back and forth like waves lapping over the shore, massaging the wounds. Whatever it was digging into your burns should've hurt, but it didn't, it felt overwhelmingly soothing, and your eyelids slid shut once more, sleep drifting back through your body. 

Some time later, you woke up truly. You were laying on your side, on a very lumpy old couch, a thin blanket draped over you. You sat up, your back resting on the arm of the couch. Your face flushed as you realized that you were no longer in your own clothes. Which meant that someone had changed them while you slept, and had therefore seen you naked. A stranger. To make matters worse, it seemed as though this stranger was likely a guy, because they hadn't put a bra on you, most likely because they - he - had none, and yours was certainly burnt. Now you sat in a old, worn, white t-shirt and black shorts, with one white stripe down each pant leg. 

Your suspicions were proven correct as a deeper, male voice chuckled off to your left. “so… you’re finally awake, huh?” You turned your head to see a skeleton standing in a doorway. He wore a red t-shirt underneath a black jacket and a pair of shorts similar to the pair on you except the single white stripe on each leg was replaced by two yellow stripes. In one hand, he carried a glass of water, and in the other, a bag of… Potato chips? That's what they seemed to be, but the bag itself said ‘popato chisps’. The manufacturer of the bag must really suck at spelling. 

“i was ‘bout to start worryin’ that i used my healin’ magic for nothin’. still not sure if you were worth it. here, you’ll need to keep your strength up, doll. ya been in and outta sleep for ‘bout a day now.” He explained while walking over to you and handing you the water and chips. 

You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion at the horribly misspelled label. “heh. don't worry ‘bout the spelling. it's only bad cuz the bag was made by them idiots the temmies. they’re probably the stupidest monsters to exist, but the dumber they are, the easier it is ta control ‘em.” You reached into the open bag, pulled out a chip, and popped it into your mouth. Yep. Tasted like chip. You began eating them, pausing to grab a drink from the glass fairly often. You hadn't noticed your hunger until you started eating. Now you realized that you were metaphorically starving. You scarfed down the bag, and after it was gone, your stomach seemed to be appeased. For now, at least. 

After you ate, you realized that perhaps that wasn’t the best idea. You had no idea who this person was, or if he actually saved you, or what he was planning on doing with you in the future. But, you had already eaten it, and couldn’t change that fact now. 

“jeez, calm down there. ya could at least pause for a minute to thank a guy for savin’ yer life.” You thanked him for his generosity, and he continued. “well, don't thank me yet. there's still a good chance that you'll be killed. if someone else finds you, at least. so, unless ya gotta death wish, i suggest stayin here and stayin quiet.” 

He checked his watch and told you that he had to leave, and that you needed to be basically silent all day if you wanted to live. “oh, by the way… name’s sans. sans the skeleton. cya in a bit, darlin.” You frowned at the nickname at the end, but he was gone before your brain even registered what he had said.

And so, you stayed there. In a stranger’s house. All day. Absolutely silent. You had never realized how long a day is until you had to sit through one doing nothing so that no one found you and tried to kill you. 

Eventually, you settled for watching the seconds go by. Literally. You found a clock and watched the second hand slowly tick by, your finger tapping the rhythm on your knee. Thousands of seconds later, you heard the door knob being turned. You froze in panic, had somebody somehow found out you were there?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looooooooooooooooool yall thought i was gonna be mean to Reader but NOPE. I iz making Sans a nice dude. Although... I'm pretty sure that in this chapter and maybe the next I seriously fucked up his personality with making him be all kind, buuuuuuuuuuut... eh. It should get back to something more accurate soon. Also, most of you can probably guess who it is that's opening the door, but whatever. Still decided to be mean and not say.


	4. In Which There Is Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you all for your support, it makes me really happy! Enjoy!

Before you could react and try to hide, the door opened and closed again in an instant, the skeleton from before - Sans as he said it - coming in quickly so that no one outside could possibly have seen you. 

“heya. did ya miss me, sweetheart?” You glowered at him slightly for the nickname, and he just smirked. “so whatcha been up to, darlin’?” 

“No nicknames. Watching the seconds go by. Please tell me that I won’t have to do that every single day.” You couldn’t think of a way to respond to him non verbally, so you just accepted talking aloud. Often times, you preferred gestures because conversations seemed to just go faster that way. Of course, with that there was the occasion where someone would misunderstand you, and then you’d have to go back and explain yourself. 

“‘fraid so, kid.” You supposed that that was better. He continued, “i gotta work every day or else people’ll start thinkin ‘m weak again, and i really dun need that.” 

“Isn’t there anything I could do? Make food?” You pleaded.

“and how are you gonna pay for the ingredients? ya expect me to?” Sans turned down the idea.

“Clean around the house?” You asked, hopeful that maybe you could do something.

“yeah, cuz that won’t make any noise at all.” He replied sarcastically. 

“Watch TV really quietly??” You asked your last idea.

He seemed exasperated. “ok! then why don’t we just see what the underground has for tv?” He stomped over to the couch, picked up a remote and turned on the TV. On the screen appeared a black and red - seriously what was it with these people and those two colors? - robot with 2 pairs of eyes and arms. All over their body were gashes. They seemed to be conducting a very... violent quiz show. Every time the contestant answered incorrectly, they were either cut or had something cut off. “there! a 4-eyed 4-armed freak, ya can watch that aallll day if ya want!” 

You just shook your head. No, you were not watching that... thing... all day. Looking at Sans, you saw the face of someone who just got an idea. His head was tilted, and he was looking you up and down. “actually... if ya don’t mind acting a bit, i think i gotta plan.” You tilted your head in curiosity. “y’see, if we were to make it known that ya belong to me, and assuming that i stick ‘round ya all day, then it should be safe fer ya outside.” Honestly, just about anything sounded better than what had happened today and… TV. You mulled it over in your head for a moment before shrugging and nodding. 

“k then. tomorrow, you’ll be _chillin’_ with me.” He just made a pun, didn’t he. You didn’t actually imagine him to be the type to joke around. You smiled and giggled slightly at it. “ya hungry, doll?” You grimaced again at the nicknames, _Is he incapable of saying a sentence without a stupid nickname in it?!_

You nodded. After all, you hadn’t exactly known if this house had a kitchen in it, and if it did, where it would be. He walked through the same doorway he had been standing in this morning, and you trailed behind him. You looked around and saw that this did appear to be a fairly normal kitchen. A trash can sat in the corner just to your right from the doorway, and to your left was a stove. Next to that was a counter. At the back wall there was a sink, and to the right of that was a refrigerator. 

Sans walked over to a cupboard above the sink, opened it and pulled out a bottle of… mustard? And another bag of ‘chisps’. He tossed the bag back to you and squirted mustard into his mouth. Ew. No idea how he could stand that. 

He turned around and walked past you back into the living room, grabbing the back of your shirt to drag you with him. You stumbled as you turned around and started walking behind him, instead of having him drag you because you assumed that would be rather painful for the both of you. 

You both sat down on the couch in an uneasy silence. He drank the mustard bottle - the entire bottle, how can he even stand that - and you ate the chips. You leaned over and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned his head, a small ‘hm?’ sound being his only response. “Bathroom?” 

“‘s under the stairs,” he told you, gesturing towards a set of stairs leading to a second story, presumably where his room was. You walked over there, and sure enough there was a door under the staircase. You opened it and stepped through, closing it behind you. Turns out that door just led to a small hallway which lead to the bathroom. There was a sink, toilet, and a shower/bath. 

After you were done with your business, you left and a thought crossed your mind. Why would a skeleton need a toilet? Magic? Or did someone else live here at some point? Or was this just a house that he had bought, and the bathroom was already there? 

Shaking your head because there was no point thinking questions you weren’t going to ask, you returned to the couch, and therefore, the living room. You sat there for a moment, Sans sitting next to you, eyes closed, head leaning against the back of the couch. “So… What’re we gonna do? Game? Talk?” 

“sure, let’s talk.” Sans opened his eyes, and turned so that he was sitting cross-legged to your left, facing you. You turned to face him as well. “whatcha wanna know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..... Please comment questions for Reader to ask Sans! I'll probably have him answer whatever you ask! Except one or two topics I might not because that'll be revealed later in the story.


	5. In Which It Is Revealed That Reader Is In Fact Female

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo boy. this was fun. I probably would've had this up yesterday, but I didn't have the time. Sorry :/ Anyway, enjoy the conversation. It gets dark and depressing, but- yeah. Also apparently there will be POV changes.

“Do you think that maybe we should have some… secret knock so that I know it’s you? Wow, that sounds kinda childish when I say it out loud…”

“no, it’s smart. how about this… one knock means that it’s just me, two knocks mean someone is with me. that’ll be pretty rare, but it’s still a possibility that i may have to bring someone home once or twice. anything other than those, it ain’t me.” You nodded. 

“Does anyone else live here? Anybody else that I’d need to hide from?” 

The skeleton tensed for a moment before taking a deep breath to force himself to relax. His voice still showed the reluctance to answer that question though. The one word response was a short, clipped, “no.” 

You decided to ask the question you thought earlier about the bathroom, to get off the obviously uncomfortable topic. “So… since you’re obviously a skeleton… why is there a toilet in your bathroom? Like, can you actually shit or..?” 

He laugh slightly at the weird question. “nah, i can’t shit. it’s just there for guests such as yourself or if a different monster lived here who did have to shit.” 

Welp. That’s answered now. “How can you manage to drink a bottle of mustard?” 

“dunno. tastes good to me. and it’s easier to eat. most of the time, i just don’t wanna _stomach_ other foods.” He winked at the joke. 

“So I take you’re a jokester?” 

“yep. do ya... not like jokes?” His smile dropped ever so slightly at the end in nervousness.

“No no! I love being _humerus_ too!” Sans chuckled and gave a ‘nice one, darlin’ in response. 

“Is there anyway out of here?” 

“nope. the only way for you to get out would be to either kill a boss monster and absorb their soul before it shatters, then make it past the king, or if another human falls down here and it’s killed. then they’re soul would be taken, and it would be the 7th we need to break the barrier for all of us to get out. but then the king would kill all of humanity, including you once he found you.”

“Ok, I’m sorry, but…. Is this even real? Like, talking flowers, a living skeleton, and an insane goat woman with fire magic? Am I dreaming or something?” 

“well, if ya were dreamin, ya think the people in your dream would know? but no, this is all real. ya really are in the underground.” He paused for a moment, a thought process going through his mind. “do... you humans not remember us?” 

You’re confused by his question. In order to remember someone, you’d have to have met them, which means that monsters couldn’t have always been down here. “Remember you? What do you mean? Are you saying that monsters once lived around humans? Underneath the sky?”

Apparently your reaction gave him answer enough. He sighed. “yeah.” He rolled his eyes before continuing. “long ago, two races ruled over earth; humans. and monsters.” It sounded like he was reciting something. “one day, war broke out between the two races. the humans feared the magical abilities of monsters. after a long battle, humans were victorious. they sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. many years later… we’re still stuck underneath this goddamn mountain.” Oh holy shit. You were not expecting this. Humans had done such a terrible thing to an entire species and then just... forgot about them. 

“one day, something tragic happened and the queen left, never to be heard from again. and the king went mad. started attacking people randomly. bullyin’ all the people close to him in the hierarchy. that made those monsters mad, so they attacked those weaker than them, and so on and so forth The weakest died, and everyone continued going after everyone else. no one could keep any sorta peace. and our world… became kill or be killed.” 

Well, this conversation got dark very quickly. You had no words to that. Looking over at Sans, you could see he was lost. Staring intently at nothing, you could almost see the memories playing through his head. However, of course, you couldn’t actually see them or what they were about. Just that they weren’t exactly the happiest. Wordlessly, you leaned forward and started hugging him. 

He jerked away almost as soon as you touched him, standing up, facing away from you. “‘m tired. goin’ ta sleep.” And he walked away, up the stairs and to the second room. The door was closed quickly, the sound echoing in the otherwise silent house. 

_______________  
**Sans POV**

He knew she didn’t mean to bring up the bad memories, but they still haunted him. Why hadn’t the Anomaly reset yet? Was it purposefully not, just to torture him, to give him power, to let him get used to it before tearing it away again? Typically, they’d just take away something he loved themself and then see how he’d react before going back again. Sans hadn’t been without _him_ for this long ever. It was always just a day or two, if that. But now it’d been at least weeks and it was bothering him. 

It really and truly was. He always strived to make sure everything just, heh, _went right through him_ , but this he couldn’t settle. These thoughts clung to him. He almost wanted to enjoy this change in things, but… he was afraid. Sans was afraid that as soon as he started liking this... this feeling... that he actually had control over something…. It’d be ripped away once again. It was how everything else worked, it’s how this would work. 

He knew he told her he was tired and he was gonna go to sleep, but…. He also knew that sleep would evade him. He was correct. The gears in his mind continued turning all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wonder what Sans was thinking about. I mean, I know. But if I didn't, I would be. 
> 
> And something else for y'all to ponder... why did Sans say no one else lives there? Does Pap no longer live there? Does he no longer live at all? Or was Sans lying? you'll find out in like 3 or 4 chapters. sorry. but ya gotta wait. cuz I'm mean.


	6. In Which There Is Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for the comments and appreciation! This was originally gonna be 2 different chapters, but I just couldn't stand to have like a 400 word chapter, so I combined them! Enjoy my jokes with a small side of plot!

You feel light breath whisking over the outside of your ear, for a moment, barely there. Less than a heartbeat later, a low voice yells directly into your ear, “wake the fuck up!”

A startled yelp escapes you as you jolt upright, suddenly completely awake and, admittedly, terrified. Your heart is going what feels like a mile a minute, and the cause of the loud noise that woke you up in an instant is now doubled over in laughter. Realizing that you were just pranked by a skeleton, and not in any real danger, you turned and glared at him.

“oh stars, dollface! that was hilarious!” The grinning skeleton managed to get out through his laughter. After several minutes of this, he eventually calmed down, wiping a non-existent tear from his eye socket.

“alright, alright, heh heh… i’m good now. if ya didn’t realize, i woke ya up cuz it’s ‘bout time to go. actually, we don’t hafta leave for another half hour or so, but ya need to eat somethin’ other than chips, and yer gonna need a coat.” Sans explains while you start standing up and stretching.

“but, seeing as how i really don’ wanna use money when it ain't needed, ya can just use my old one.” He threw a worn blue jacket similar to his own to you. You put it on. It was surprisingly warm, and the hood had soft fluffy edges that wrapped around your neck, warming it.

You went to the bathroom, and when you glanced at yourself in the mirror, you could’ve sworn that you had seen someone else in these exact clothes. You shook your head, that was impossible, you’d never even seen this jacket before today, and the shirt and shorts before yesterday!

When you returned to the living room, Sans was impatiently waiting for you by the door. You weren’t sure how you could tell he was impatient, his shark-toothed smile was still the exact same as any other time you’d seen it, and his hands were in his pockets, so it wasn’t like he was tapping them, or his feet, on something.

“ya ready to go get some food, sweet cheeks?” You rolled your eyes again at the nickname and nodded, and the two of you left, right after you flipped up your hood to hide your face so no one would know that you were human. You walked through the snowy town, passing a few buildings and several monsters on the way.

Oddly enough, you noticed that the monsters took one glance at you and the skeleton monster at your side before nervously looking away, as if… they were afraid of the two of you.

_______________  
**Sans** POV

[What are you doing, Sansy? This is a human, why are you protecting it.]

_I dunno. Somethin feels different ‘bout her. Isn’t it supposed to be the kid? It’s always been the kid before... I have to know why it’s different this time._

[Why does it matter? You can kill it, absorb its soul and then kill anyone you want. You could probably kill the king himself! Then steal the 6 other souls and continue to the surface.]

_Look, I don’t need your shit right now, okay? Just let me do what I want for one goddamn day, alright?_

The voice sighed but stayed silent otherwise. He didn’t even know for sure why that voice had appeared in his head, or who it belonged to, but it’d been there for so long, constantly chattering away to him, that he’d gotten used to it. Most of the time, it would be snide remarks or telling him how he should act and react. But occasionally, they’d actually have useful information.

He’d tried to figure out who they were, but nobody how hard he pried, they never said a word about themselves or their past. It was infuriating. He had found no evidence of their existence on his soul or in anything else, just the voice in his head.

They had just…. Appeared one day at the beginning of a reset and had been there ever since.

______________  
**Your POV**

You arrived at a warm looking building. Purple light spilled out the windows, and a sign above the windows and door said ‘Grillby’s’. Sans opened the door and stepped inside, you right behind him. Instantly warmth flooded you. Looking around, you saw why.

Behind the bar stood a purple flame. A very human-shaped flame, but a flame nonetheless. It - he? - wore a large black coat with a fur trim. His eyes and mouth appeared to be brighter eye and mouth-shaped flames. His hands were currently occupied with cleaning a glass. At least he wasn’t red, then you really might have had to ask why everyone was black and red.

Other monsters sat around the room. One or two dog monsters, a rabbit, a bird, a fish, just about anything you could think of. Even what appeared to be a venus fly trap with VERY large, dangerous teeth!

Walking up, a few monsters grumbled a hello to the two of you. Sans sat down at the bar, and you sat next to him. Unfortunately, seeing as how you couldn’t exactly take the blue piece of clothing off, you had to deal with the heat of standing next to a flame while wearing a thick coat.

Speaking of the flame monster, he walked over to you only a moment after you sat down. “heya, grillbz. i’ll take my usual, and kitten’ll have burg an’ fries. in a bag, if ya don’ mind.” The fire, Grillby, supposedly, nodded and headed towards a door.

A few minutes of awkward silence later, and he reappeared, carrying a bag with the same logo as the sign outside on it. Sans grabbed it and stood up once more, “you know the drill, on my tab.”

“Sans. When the fuck are you going to pay that? Because I can’t see you ever doing shit with that tab of yours.” Grillby’s voice was soft and crackling, but still plenty condescending and rude. The skeleton didn’t respond, merely shrugging before walking to the door. You followed.

Once outside, he reached into the bag and pulled out your burger for you to eat along the way. Despite the grease, it tasted phenomenal! Your burger was gone fairly quickly, and you continued walking through the snow in silence.

Around the time you were done, the two of you entered a more wooded area, which reminded you of where you were when you first stepped through that door and blacked out. Eventually, you stopped at a small sentry station. It was basically just a wooden counter, two walls, a roof and a small bench. Sans sat down on the bench, and patted the seat next to him to tell you to sit. You complied and sat.

“...”

“...”

“...”

“wanna hear a joke?” Sans broke the silence.

“Sure.”

“what does a skeleton order at a restaurant”

You thought for a moment, before giving the answer. “Ribs?”

“aw, why ya gotta ruin my fun?” He fake pouted.

“Because. Tibia honest, that was terrible. Not clavi-cool at all.” Your smile grew ever so slightly larger, as did his.

“sorry, guess i’m just not feeling too hot today. i probably have a femur.” He taps his femur.

“Why are skeletons always so calm?”

“nothin gets under they’re skin. sorry, kitten, but you stand no chance against my ability to make punny skeleton jokes. how did i know where you were going with that? i felt in my bones!”

“why can’t skeletons play church music?” A pause for dramatic effect. You actually couldn’t think of the answer to this one. “because they have no organs.” You smacked yourself in the forehead for that one. How could you not think of that?

“You really are just a numbskull.”

“yeah, we skeletons prefer tromBONES and xyloBONEs.”

“Nothing I say will get under your skin, will it?”

By now, your smiles could not get wider. “i’ve got a skele-ton of these jokes. you will never win!”

“I guess I’ll just have to make sure your pun store goes bone-dry!”

“if ya do that, i just might have a bone to pick with you.” The two of you stopped the joking for a minute to just laugh. These were too good.

“Why didn’t you attack me when we first met? Oh never mind, you probably just didn’t have the guts to!”

“yer sure tickling my funny bone here!”

“So you’re saying that these puns are very humerus?”

“‘m glad i saved ya. now ‘m not so bonely!”

“What do you do when you see a skeleton running across the road? Jump out of your skin and join him!”

“why are graveyards so noisy? cuz of all the coffin!”

“What’s this roof made out of?” you pointed towards the roof. “Possibly… shin-gles?”

The rest of the day went by in a flash. Joking back and forth, at least 5 different breaks for food, coincidentally all at Grillby’s. Not that you were complaining. Then, heading home. Well, to Sans’ home. Not yours, of course. Cough. The two of you talked for a little while before he went up to his room, and you laid down on the couch, quickly drifting into a happy slumber.

The next day was very similar. Wake up (luckily Sans didn’t wake you up the same way as he had the first day), go get food, his sentry station and jokes, back to his house, talking, and then sleep. It was nice honestly. It was fun being around the short, punny skeleton and you knew… somewhere… that this was meant to be. You knew it sounded cliche when you first thought it, lying awake on the couch the second night, but… it just felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaand let's not question the fact that Reader is running around a snowy town and forest in... shorts. Next chapter will have some answers to questions you guys have been asking, so look forward to that. Also! Soon we will be getting to those delicious smutty chapters so feel free to request stuff!


	7. In Which There Is A Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! yaaaaaay! The next one might be a day or two late because I haven't even started it yet, and also I have a few things going on the next few days.

The next morning, you were woken up by Sans. He woke you up, you got up, went to the bathroom, slipped on your sweater, and the two of you left. Like normal, you had your hood up, and the two of you passed strangers and buildings on your way to Grillby’s. You two went in, got a bag of food, came out, just like the last two mornings, and started on your way to his sentry station. 

However, today, Sans stopped you at a shop and told you to wait outside while he got something. Despite you asking him what it was, he refused to tell you. Eventually, you let him actually go in and waited outside the store for him. 

You stood by the wall of the shop and closed your eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath and taking in your surroundings. 

You felt something brush your shoulder, and a breath whisk across your ear. Immediately after, you heard a voice coo right in your ear, “Well aren’t you a pretty lil thing? C’mon… you shouldn’t be out and about, you might get hurt and that sure would be a shame. To ruin that pretty face o’ yers?” You opened your eyes and jolted away from it. ‘It’ being a dog monster that you hadn’t seen before today. He wore a black robe with the face of another, more feminine dog monster on the front. Strapped to his back was a fairly large axe that you _really_ did not want to see in use. You started to run towards the entrance to the shop, so you could hopefully get in and get Sans’ attention so he could… do something to scare this dog away. 

However, your attempts were in vain when the dog was suddenly standing in between you and the door. “Awww, come on, doll. Don’t run away from me…. I just wanna have some _fun_!” Luckily, as he was in the middle of saying that, Sans walked out of the door, tucking something that you couldn’t quite see in his pocket before looking up and seeing your predicament. 

His grin widened into a feral one and now his sharp teeth were more outspoken and nearly impossible to miss. He tapped the dog monster on the shoulder and he whipped around, growling, “What the fuck do ya wa-” As the dog monster saw who it was, the anger was gone in less than a millisecond, replaced by terror. His ears suddenly lay flat on his head, tail tucked between his legs as he scrambled away, falling to all fours in his haste. In his retreat, he yelled over his shoulder, “SORRY DIDN’T KNOW THIS HUMAN WAS YOURS BYE!!” so fast that it sounded like one word. 

After that, you started to wonder why monsters were definitely... wary... around Sans. What had he done that could make someone so absolutely terrified at the mere sight of him? Should you be scared of him too? You decided to shake it off. He had saved your life, the least you could do was trust him. You still resolved to ask him what all that was about tonight. And you did. 

However, first another question needed to be answered. “Sans, what’d you need from in there anyway?”

“oh! right.” He pulled the object out of his pocket once more, and you saw… it was a collar. Red with a silver chain hanging down as a sort of pendant, and a silver chain and clasp at the back. “i just thought that that might show other monsters better that you… well, belong to me. that’s a bit too kinky, isn’t it? i’ll just… leave it for another day….” He started getting nervous at the end and tried to put it back in his pocket. You stopped him by snatching it out of his hands and he looked up, surprised. 

With a small amount of difficulty, you put it on, fastening the clasp around your neck, and shifting it to make sure that the chain hung down , resting on your chest. It actually felt nice. The weight of the chain making it stay close to your body, while the small size of the fabric wrapped comfortably tight around your throat. “It’s fine. I like it.” He smiled widely again and the two of you continued your walk to his sentry station. 

The day passed quickly, more jokes being told, a few breaks taken for food, just like the past two days. Soon the two of you were back at his house once more, empty food bag on the floor right next to the couch, the two of you sitting on said couch. “Sans?”

“yeah, kitten?” He had quickly found out that that was one of the few nicknames that you would tolerate being called and said it in what felt like almost every sentence now. 

“Why was that dog so afraid of you this morning? For that matter, why does it seem like _everyone_ fears you?” He tensed up again, and you started panicking mentally, hoping you didn’t just make him want to push you away for a while again. 

“that’s... that’s cuz i’ve killed someone. someone…. very powerful. the... (sigh) ‘great and terrible papyrus’. my brother. i can’t even tell ya for sure how it happened. just... boss was yellin at me and i was gettin pissed and then…. dust and his scarf were all that was left. after that… no one ever fucked with me again. _tooth be told_ ” he let out a weak, half-assed laugh that didn’t even come close to reaching his eyes, “i can see why. pa- er… boss… fuck, even now i can’t say his name without correcting myself… he had this feeling around him that said ‘you mess with me, you’re gonna fucking die’. to learn that someone, especially someone who you thought was the weakest ever, _killed_ a guy like that? i’d be terrified of ‘em too.” 

Why did it seem like these conversations always turned dark…

To think that Sans had had to live with killing his own family and gaining so much power from it… That sounded awful. But it makes sense now why everyone seemed more than a little bit scared of him. You hugged him. This time, he didn’t pull away, just sat there for a moment. 

Then his arms went up to clutch at your back, his face pressed into your neck, body curling into yours, semi-transparent drops of red liquid dripping from his eye sockets onto the back of your shirt. Your hands rubbed at his back, going in smooth, calming circles while your chin rested atop his head. The tears stopped after just a few minutes, but the small skeleton, who you now realized was much more fragile than you originally thought, still clung to you for what was probably an hour, if not, more. 

You slowly felt your eyes closing, sleep dragging you down into it’s embrace while Sans lay in yours. He soon followed, and the two of you slept, your warmth surrounding him, protecting him in a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and y'all didn't believe sans. tut tut. Trust the Sansy. Him and Flowey are the only ones to be trusted. but they are trustworthy. I promise. 
> 
> And really? A collar already, Sans? Also.... jeez, known her for like half a week and you're already sleepin with her? You sure are a charmer. 
> 
> and I soooooooo wanted to end the chapter after 'my brother.' but then I couldn't have filled another chapter with the rest of that conversation. 
> 
> Once again, feel free to request stuff! I'll write just about anything, tibia honest.


	8. In Which Neither Of You Eat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. It was in fact late, but! It's also 2000 words, sooooo.... does that make up for it? Also, if you couldn't tell, there's a long gap between the last chapter. It'll probably be like that for a while, cuz Reader and Sans need some time to develop a relationship and stuff. And I'm being nice and giving her some down time before the real shit goes down. and said down time will be filled with smut cuz I like me some smut.

Sans strolled past the Library, or rather, the ‘Librarby’, Kitten, as he had nicknamed her in the time since her arrival about a month ago, right by his side. 

During this month of time, there still hadn’t been a reset and he was starting to wonder why. Was he somehow lucky enough that the Anomaly had stopped their game just as this beautiful human woman had walked into his life? Or were they just as curious as him about why this human had fallen instead of the kid and why this was the only timeline where Papyrus was dead by Sans’ hands? He didn’t know, and the waiting and the fact that it would be absolutely impossible to figure out, drove him insane. 

Come to think of it, a lot of things had happened over the last month. 

His barrier of kindness fell away upon realizing that Kitten wasn’t as fragile as she seemed and he started flirting and telling dirty jokes around her more and more. And her reaction…. That was truly the best reward Sans had ever gotten. 

The first few times, she would blush and look away, and he couldn’t help but notice how adorable her flushed face looked, but then… she started matching him. Every dirty joke he told, she’d whip one right back at him. She’d match him step for step, and they were so in sync it was like clockwork. 

Sans would’ve tried to deny these obvious feelings for her but… it was futile. It just seemed as though everything about her matched perfectly with him. Her quick wit, her sense of humor, her flirtatious side, the challenging glint in her eye when they exchanged jokes, the way she always seemed to know if he was upset, her silent hugs to calm him the night when he revealed what had happened… She seemed perfect for him. 

Everything just seemed perfect and, even though his brother, the person he loved more than the world despite him treating Sans like shit, was dead, he hoped the Anomaly was finally done with all these resets. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to muster up that fake smile and those fake jokes if she was ripped from his life. 

But for now, she was here with him, and that’s all that mattered to Sans. 

Currently, they were on their way home, and he was carrying the bag of food from Grillby's. Even though he had, grudgingly, allowed her to leave her hood down when they were outside, they still weren’t entirely comfortable with her eating at the bar, so they took it home. The only reason Sans even considered letting the hood thing pass was because Dogamy had quickly spread the word that the human belonged to Sans. 

He realized that he really didn’t want to carry this bag anymore, so he asked her to do so. She refused, and he decided to flirt a little. Feigning offence, he spoke, “hey, i thought you belonged to me. doesn’t that mean yer s’posed ta listen ta me?” 

She paused her happy strolling to turn around and respond. Her hands landed on her hips and she leaned forward slightly, a playful expression on her face as she sarcastically answered, “Oh, I’m sorry, _master!_ ” As soon as that nickname fell from her lips, Sans felt his face flush red and he was suddenly much more aware of his surroundings. Well, maybe not his surroundings, but definitely the natural beauty of Kitten, only accentuated by that black and red dress he had given her before, the skirt of it only coming down to her mid-thighs, which were covered by thick, warm leggings. 

The curve of her hips, the swell of her breasts, how if her eyebrows were lowered just a bit, she would look seductive and predatory and down right sexy as all hell. He imagined just that, the seductive smirk on her face as she teased him, no, as he let her tease him, her fingers rubbing firmly but carefully along his most sensitive bones before her mouth descended upon one of his clavicles, licking and sucking. That same mouth wrapped around his co- He snapped out of those thoughts immediately. 

[Well, don’t you have such a dirty little mind. Haven’t even had a date with her, and you’re already fantasizing about her, huh? Sick freak] 

Oh yeah, that was another thing the voice liked to do. Mock him for every little thing. _It was a thought, that’s all. Shut up._

Despite the voice’s intrusion, the thought had already had an effect on Sans, and he felt magic thrum through his bones in the form of arousal, traveling straight down to his pelvis where his ruby red member formed quickly. 

Of course she had to call him ‘master’ while they were just getting home. Considering it was only the time of dinner, and that he hadn’t eaten yet, there was no way he’d get away with hiding in his room to jack off. No, he’d have to hope she didn’t notice and “go to sleep” earlier than usual. Unless…. 

He continued walking to his house, and as the door clicked shut behind him, he carefully tossed the bag to the couch before sitting down next to it. In a moment of lust-blinded shamelessness, Sans’ grin widened into a feral one and he spoke, “y’know, i’m starting to get reeeeaaaal tired o’ that sass comin from yer mouth. so... how ‘bout we put it to better use.” He freed his half-erect member from it’s confines with one hand, which then held it at the base while his other hand gestured to it, inviting her. “ya mind helpin me with this problem ya caused, kitten?”

______________  
**Your POV**

“ya mind helpin me with this problem ya caused, kitten?” You heard his voice behind you. Turning, you saw something that made your face look more red than you ever thought it could. Sans, the skeleton monster who had saved your life, who you spent almost every single day with (there was a day or two where you would stay home and clean or do laundry, or something else of that manner), who you had quickly realized you had feelings for, was sitting on the couch, shorts pulled down slightly, a half-erect ruby red cock protruding from the newly uncovered bone. 

Needless to say, you had no words. You had no idea how a skeleton had a dick (although the answer was most likely ‘magic’, you still wondered), not to mention… this was the person who you had already thought indecent thoughts about, and he wanted you to.... You were pretty sure you were dreaming, but either way, you weren’t gonna miss this chance. 

After standing there dazed and flushed for a moment, you rushed over to it and opened your mouth, your tongue reaching out to lick at him. He groaned quietly at that, and you continued to do so, licking and curling your tongue around it as much as you can. Your lips encased a small spot along the side, sucking hard while licking at the flesh that was exposed to your tongue, rewarded by quiet, adorable sounds from the sweater-clad skeleton appreciating your work. You straightened back up a bit to cover the head in your saliva, and his moans, grunts and growls got louder.

You worked him up for a minute, until he was completely erect and little drips of precum collected at his tip. Then you took Sans’ spit covered member into your mouth, licking and laving at the head again, eagerly sucking when precum leaked out. Broken moans fell from his mouth and his hips thrusted gently into your mouth. You bobbed your head up and down on him, only driving him more crazy. 

Looking up, you saw his head fall back, low groans and slurping noises the only noises in the mostly silent house. You pulled back for a moment, collecting yourself before pushing his cock to the back of your mouth so that now it pushed against your gag reflex, and rubbed your tongue against the underside. His dick was twitching at the back of your mouth, obviously showing that he was close. 

The lewd noises and the sweet taste of Sans’ precum were really getting to you, and you felt yourself getting wet. You hummed on the magical appendage in your mouth, the lack of friction on your core starting to get to you. Slightly growling your frustration, you pulled off his cock, standing up to take off your leggings and soaked panties. By the time he realized you had stopped and lifted his head again to complain, you were straddling him, knees on either side of his pelvis, his erection rubbing against your slit. 

“fuck, kitten… yer _wet_... ya really liked sucking my cock that much? you want it in yer tight little pussy? ya want me to fill ya up with my cum? yeah, ‘course ya do ya filthy lil kitten. yer a dirty lil thing.” His smile was large and feral, and his hands rested on your hips. Even though you were on top, you could tell that Sans was the one in charge. His hips thrusted slightly, finally giving you friction, but…. You needed him inside you. 

“San-” He slapped your ass with one hand, growling. 

“tha’s not tha right name, kitten.” 

You moaned, the pain felt good. “Mmnn, I’m sorry… master.” He nodded to tell you to continue. “Master… please. I…” Your face flushed bright red, “I need you… i-inside me..” You were a tomato at this point. However, he still got your message and used his hands to lift your hips up slightly before using one hand to position his member. You broke from his grasp to sink down onto him, making both of you moan in bliss. Your back arched, head falling back and chest going forward, right in front of Sans’ face. His head leaned forward just a bit and, although you couldn’t see it, you could certainly feel the tongue circling your nipple. 

He pulled back and you lowered your head to look at him right before you started lifting yourself up and the hands on your hips helped you begin bouncing up and down on his dick. His cock was thick, and it stretched you just right, not quite hurting, but still just on the edge of pain. You started off slow, rotating your hips, but soon the need took over again and you were bouncing up and down quickly, his hips thrusting up to meet yours, both of you becoming victims to your own lust and desire. Moans filled the room and left little to the imagination of anyone who was able to listen from outside.

When your orgasm came, you _screamed_ your pleasure, walls tightening around him, milking his cock. He groaned and thrust up once more before cumming, filling you with warm seed. 

You collapsed against him, chin resting on his shoulder, arms around his humeri and scapulae, pinning his upper arms to his body. His forearms and hands, however, wrapped around the small of your back, keeping you close to him. You felt the magically-made dick disappear from inside you, but the cum was still there, although it slowly leaked out. 

Right before you slipped into unconsciousness, wrapped in this skeleton’s arms, you heard him chuckle and joke, “i think our food’s cold.” 

You smiled against his clavicle. Mustering up your courage, you murmured, “I… I really like you, Sans.” 

“whaaat?! i was sure you hated me,” he sarcastically replied. 

You sat up again, looking him directly in the eye(socket)s, determined to make him understand you. You opened your mouth to speak, but a phalange to your lips stopped you. “shh, i know whatcha mean. i was just messin with ya. i like ya too, kitten. now, come on, let’s just,” he yawned, “sleep on tha couch fer tonight.” 

“Ok.” And the two of you laid down, shoving the food off to the floor. Sans ended up laying with his head on the arm of the couch, back to the back of the couch, and you were in front of him, facing him. His arms were wrapped around you and vice versa, and you slept comfortably like that. Your dreams were pleasant, filled with this grinning skeleton and laughter and joy, none of the hatred that radiated from nearly everyone in this place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! Fluff! I like fluff. And also I like sleepy cuddles. Idk why, they're just cute and stuff. soooo... yeah. And Reader will not be trying to leave, don't worry. At the very beginning of the first chapter, it said that the last thing she remembered was falling. She has no clue what the surface is like in comparison to down here, so she has no incentive to leave. 
> 
> And.... I have NO IDEA when the next one will be out. Feel free to request stuff! Questions for Reader to ask, or smut, or fluff, or... whatever, really.


	9. In Which There Is Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short lil chapter with a headcanon, so I figured I didn't really need to wait. Reader might have panicked a bit too much, buuuuut... eh. whatever. Next chapter will be smut!

You woke up the next morning, much earlier than usual, seeing as how you fell asleep much earlier. You were still sitting contentedly in the arms of Sans. You still felt his cum dripping out of you. Huh. Apparently, it wasn’t a dream. 

Wait… His cum… was dripping… out of you… _He came inside you._ No. No no no, you couldn’t get pregnant! You could NOT deal with that, you didn’t want a child, probably not ever, but at the very least not anytime soon. You panicked, your heartbeat increasing, and you started hyperventilating. 

You decided to wake Sans. You weren’t entirely sure why, just…. Maybe he could do something with magic to make it go away or something? Nevertheless, you pushed against his shoulder, panic still coursing through your veins. 

Fairly gentle at first, but when you realized that he was, apparently, a pretty heavy sleeper, you pushed hard. He grumbled, and his eyes sleepily opened. However, when he saw your panicked face, he was awake instantly. “ya alright, babe? what’s wrong?” 

“What’s wrong?? You came inside me!” 

He cocked his head, confusion crossing his face. “and?” 

“‘And?’? ‘AND’?! Just that! You came inside me! I- I can’t be a… No, no no no, I can’t! I’d be terrible! I-” You cut yourself off before you could panic any more than you had already, desperately trying to calm yourself down. 

“oh... oh! heheheheheh…” He continued laughing for a minute, like you potentially getting pregnant was the funniest joke he’d heard in a long time. 

“Sans! This isn’t funny!” 

“babe, sweetheart, calm down. there ain’t no chance o’ that.” 

“first off, humans and monsters just ain’t compatible. monsters are all magic, including reproducing. humans are all organic material. skin, meat, bone, blood, veins, etc. organic material and magic can’t mix to make something that’s partially both. it’s just not possible.” 

That reassured you. “So then… there’s no chance of you getting me pregnant… right?” 

“correct. and besides, even if we somehow made it to where it was possible, when monsters have kids, both parties have to be willing. there’s absolutely no reason to worry. if ya don’t wanna kid with me, it can’t happen. hell, even if ya did, it couldn’t.” Sans continued explaining, only making you calmer still. 

It wasn’t that you were unwilling to have a child with him, you just didn’t want one in general. You’d always been kind of awkward around children, never quite sure how to interact with one. 

Since at this point you were already wide awake and there was little chance of you falling back to sleep soon, you decided to go make something for breakfast. Over the days, you had convinced Sans to buy some things for making food, just in case. 

Pulling your panties and leggings back on, you walked into the kitchen. Looking through the cupboards and the fridge, it appeared that you should have enough mix to make a small batch of pancakes. So you got to work, mixing the batter and then pouring it more than sparingly in the pan. 

When you flipped them the first time, you slipped a few chocolate chips in. You couldn’t help it, you absolutely loved chocolate. 

Once it was all said and done, you put a couple of the decently sized pancakes on each of two plates. You carried the plates out, one in each hand, fork on the plate, syrup caught between your elbow and your body. Carefully setting Sans’ plate (complete with a bottle of mustard grabbed from the fridge) on the small table next to where he was sitting, you shuffled back to your seat next to him, plate in your lap. You doused them in syrup and dug in. 

Both of you enjoyed the meal and talked about random things until it was time to leave for sentry duty, which you were now getting paid for, after a (faked) angry rant from Sans to the head of the Snowdin division of the Royal Guard. Hey, you were doing the work too, you deserved to get paid!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader might have panicked a bit too much, buuuuut... eh. whatever. Next chapter will be smut! Feel free to request anything! ^.^


	10. In Which You Sleep In A Bed For Once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hey look. another chapter appears. Sorry it took so long, just didn't feel up to writing. 
> 
> And you thought the LAST CHAPTER was hot? Ahuhuhuhu~ 
> 
> Enjoy!

After yet another day of fairly boring work, you watched Sans go up the stairs to his room. When the door clicked shut, you laid down, pulling the blanket that had been given to you up over your body. You drifted off to sleep fairly quickly. 

You felt a hand pressing lightly against your shoulder, waking you gently. You sat up, opening your eyes to a nervous looking skeleton in nothing but a t-shirt and shorts. “Sans? Is something wrong?” You bring a hand to his cheek bone, rubbing it gently, and his hand goes up to hold your hand there. 

“uuuhhh... no, nothin’s wrong, i just… figured that it proba’ly ain’t too good for ya to sleep on this lumpy old thin’ all tha time, y’know?” Sans gestured towards the couch you were sitting upon. You could tell that the stuttering was because the offer had nothing to do with your personal health, but rather that the skeleton needed you near him for whatever reason. 

You went along with it anyway, faking a sudden pain in your back. You grimaced at the ‘pain’, and accepted, “Yeah, you aren’t lying there. Do you think I could maybe sleep up in your room, just for tonight, y’know?” 

He looked relieved that you didn’t press for answers on why he was suddenly doing this, and nodded. “jeez, tryin ta sleep with me already, doll? heheheh… yeah, sure.” Oh, of course he had to make a joke about it. You rolled your eyes, but grabbed your blanket and followed him back up the stairs and into his room. 

… You really shouldn’t have been this surprised at the state of his room, considering his fairly lazy attitude. Dirty socks were strewn all across the room, a (constantly running) treadmill in the middle of the room. His “bed” was a messy mattress sitting on the floor, and in one corner… there was what appeared to be a self-sustaining tornado of trash… with a dog. You weren’t sure whether you were more disgusted or impressed by it. 

The two of you walked over to the bed, you pushed the wadded up ball of (probably dirty) sheets off to the floor and you laid out your blanket. You slipped underneath it, and Sans lay next to you, also underneath the piece of fabric. 

Sans immediately drew you to him, your spine pressing against his sternum through the cloth of both of your t-shirts and the thin layer of skin on your back. His arms were wrapped around you, and he spooned you as the two of you fell back asleep peacefully. 

You were woken up again a little while later. Why couldn’t you just sleep without interruptions...

You slowly blinked awake to slight huffs of air by your ear and a certain something pushing against the cheeks of your ass. You smirked when you heard the yelp of surprise at you arching your back to push against his magically formed appendage, before the rutting grew rougher, needier. 

“Really, Sans? Really.” You looked over your shoulder to see a blushing, sweating mess of a skeleton, one hand up his shirt, the white piece of clothing shifting with his hand’s movements, another wrapped around you, pressed against your lower stomach to push you against his erection. 

You watched as the hand underneath his shirt came out, before slapping your clothed ass, _hard_. A moan escaped you. “what’d i tell ya last time, my pretty lil kitten? that’s” Another slap. “tha wrong.” Another. “name.” 

You could feel your arousal thrumming through you with each slap, a familiar slickness forming between your legs. You hadn’t realized that you were this much of a masochist. “I’m sorry…” blush deepens, “master…” He stopped, luckily. 

“good kitten. now, sit up for me.” You do as you’re told and Sans sits up as well, still right behind you, although his hips have stopped rubbing the erection against you. His right hand, the hand that was occupying the space between your stomach and the elastic band of your shorts, moved down, beneath your shorts and half-soaked panties, circling your clit gently. You hummed appreciatively to the action, pressing your back against his front. 

His other hand, the one that had slapped your ass and had since then been resting on your hip, pushed your shirt up to paw and play with your breast and nipple. You didn’t see a reason to wear a bra around the house, so your shirt was the only thing in the way. 

You were pretty quickly turned into a moaning mess, bucking against the hand with phalanges now thrusting in and out of you while resting your entire body on Sans. At some point, your shirt had been lifted over your head, and you were now half naked. 

However, this soon ended when he decided he had gone on far too long without stimulation. His hands pulled away from you. “mm, i gotta say, those noises comin’ from ya are pretty damn cute, buuuut… i think it’s time i get off too, y’know? on your hands and knees, lil kitten.” You had to mentally chuckle at the fact that he was calling you small when he was actually smaller than you. You still got down on your hands and knees however, eager to feel him inside you again. 

Bony hands rested on your hips before pulling at your shorts, pulling them and your completely soaked panties down right before his breath ghosted over your slick lips. A slight red glow could be seen on the sheets beneath you right before you felt a wet tongue that had more in common with a tentacle than a normal tongue lick up your fluids. “ya taste amazin babe. and it’s all mine. yer all mine.” His hands held your hips again, in a way that told you he had straightened up again. Shuffling of clothes, likely him taking off his own shorts or possibly all his clothes. 

The tip of his cock pressed into you slightly and it was quickly coated in your juices. However, Sans stopped his movements after that. “beg for me, doll. tell me how much you want my cock, ya dirty lil kitten.” 

You moaned in frustration. “Please, master. I-I need you… inside me… please. I need you to…” You breathe deeply, preparing yourself for what you’re about to say, “fuck me, master… please.” Humans likely aren’t supposed to be as red as you currently are. 

You moaned loud when he was suddenly balls deep, pleasure coursing through your veins. The slight sting from his earlier smacks was completely forgotten in that perfect size of him, filling you just the right amount, his tip brushing against that sweet spot inside. He quickly set a rough pace, pistoning in and out of your heat. 

Moans easily fell from your mouth, mimicked in a lower tone by the skeleton behi- on top of you. Sans had leaned over and his ribcage was now pressed into your back while his arms wrapped around your stomach. Like a dog… but fuck if it doesn’t turn you on. The roughness, the desire, the pleasure… all of it together is bringing you closer and closer with each passing second. 

He’s nuzzled his face into the nape of your neck, murmuring and grunting and… _growling_ his pleasure and sweet nothings into your ear. Sans lifted his skull up and moved it over to your shoulder to lick and nibble on the sensitive flesh there and up to the side of your neck. “fuuuuuck, yer getting so tight around me, babe, ya gonna cum? ‘s that it? cum fer me, my pretty lil kitt’n…” Some part of your mind stores a fact - during sex, Sans’ slurring gets a bit out of hand. 

The rest of your mind is occupied with the mind-numbing pleasure of your orgasm. It washes throughout your body, and your arms give out in euphoria and your face and chest hit the bed beneath you. That is, until your mind actually registers Sans still thrusting desperately into you, and you moan and thrash slightly from the overstimulation. 

At this point, Sans is panting, his magic tongue lolling out of his mouth as it drips it’s equivalent of saliva onto the back of your shoulder. The continued stimulation of your pussy is just making you moan out louder. “Shit, yer so tight and warm and wet and- fuuuuck, i’m close, kitten.” By this point, most of the praises you’re given are only half-completed, his mind pretty much incapable of stringing words together to form clear thoughts, the only thing on his mind being the eager of chase of release. 

He is given his reward soon, thrusts growing more and more erratic. Finally, his sharp teeth clamp down on your shoulder. The slight tinge of pain is the final straw, and you cum on his cock again, and that triggers his own orgasm, slamming into you one final time before shooting his magic into you. Both of you moan loudly, likely your nickname (Kitten) from him, ‘master’ from you. A mixture of your fluids drips from between your legs as you both collapse again, lazily wrapping yourselves up in each other’s arms, even managing to pull the blanket (mostly) over yourself. 

“Y’know, Sans… If you were horny, you could’ve just told me instead of making excuses.” You mumble. 

“actually, at first it wasn’t horniness… but when i fell asleep again, had a wet dream, y’know. couldn’t help myself. you’re just too beautiful, precious little kitten.” You didn’t hear his compliment. You were already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter could be out in a few days, could be out in a week. I dunno. I already know what the next several chapters are going to be, I have it planned out for a good minute, I just don't feel like doing crap. Yep. I'm lazy. 
> 
> If you have any requests, feel free to comment!


	11. In Which Sans Hates Himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be longer, but I decided to split it up. sooooo yeah. enjoy!

Another normal day. Sans strolled through Snowdin Forest with Kitten at his side, the two of them trading jokes, especially dirty ones, and just generally being flirty together. He absolutely loved that he had someone he could be like this with, but…. He knew he wasn’t acting right around her. 

The little voice made sure that he knew. 

[What are you doing, you fool? You act all big and bad; “Sans, the killer of the strongest monster around!” but you’ve obviously fallen for that pathetic little trash bag of a human who was unfortunate enough to have fallen down here. You know you act all wrong around her]

_what do ya mean, ‘i act wrong’? i’m as nice as i could fucking be!_

[That’s the problem, you IDIOT! Do you think the other monsters haven’t NOTICED? Do you think that your precious little brother would’ve ever acted like this? You know you need to act like him to survive around here]

Sans had no retort to that. Thinking it through, he really did act FAR too kind and accepting when it came to her. Any monster that wasn’t blind, deaf and more than a mile away from him when they were together would be able to see it. And he knew that half of the things she said to Sans, boss would’ve at least slapped him for.

[You know what you have to do, Sansy. The longer you wait, the more you put yourself and your precious little kitten at risk. Don’t fuck it up like you do everything else] 

Once again, it was right. He knew what he had to do, and what the consequences of not doing it would cause, but it didn’t make it any easier on him. 

He decided to come up with something to show to the other monsters that he didn’t care whether or not this human died. By the time they had arrived at the sentry station, he had it formulated. So, at the next jokingly snide retort, he initiated it. 

 

______________  
**Your POV**

You retorted a sarcastic insult back at the person you had grown to be very fond of over the days. He just made it too easy to adore him. 

His relaxed, almost lazy attitude, the way that your bodies fit almost perfectly into each other when you cuddled at home, often after sex which often involved him turning you into a wanton, writhing mess. The way that he matched your puns or innuendos perfectly, step for step, like the two of you both danced in tune to some ancient song. 

…

Ok, _maybe_ you got a little too poetic there. You got the idea though, you had fallen head over heels for the skeleton who had so openly accepted you into his life, who had saved yours, who filled almost all of your memories, seeing as how, no matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t remember a thing from before falling. 

You were snapped from your thoughts as you realized that it appeared as though Sans was annoyed by you. 

“hey. kitten, look at me. look, ‘ve tried ta be reasonable. i’ve ignored you disobeying me since the day you became my little pet. i see now i shouldn’ve been so easy on ya.” 

What was he talking about? He knew you were joking, why was he acting like he had been actually offended? The two of you had done this song and dance time and time again before today… had it bothered him all along? Had you been so blind as to not see some sign of him actually being hurt by your words? Were you really that stupid? You started to think back and, although you didn’t know they were faked, imagined seeing little tiny winces at your retorts, the dejection in his eyes that made him hesitate to respond… 

He continued through your thoughts, but your ears alerted your mind when they heard the rest of what he was saying, “so… i think a punishment is in order. strip. down to yer panties and bra.” Oh. Nevermind, just Sans being a pervert again. You rolled your eyes, but gave no indication you were going to do what he said, instead making another jab at him, this time about him being a pervert. His voice remained in the low, angry voice that made some urge in you want to submit to his show of dominance, to (metaphorically) roll over like an obedient little pet. “i _said_ strip!” 

You chuckle nervously, starting to think that maybe he’s being serious. “C-c’mon, Sans… this isn’t funny…” 

His hands harshly grabbed at your hair, pulling it and eliciting a pained yelp. Another low growl of dominance, “don’t make me tell you again,” had you terrified, that urge within you screaming at you to submit before you were hurt. You couldn’t deny it any longer, and you gave him what he wanted, stripping down to your underwear, hand already shaking in the cold as you gave him the clothes you had removed.

A pleased smirk blossomed on his ivory face at your obedience. “now. yer gonna stay like that until i think you’ve learned the lesson, got it?” You nodded. 

Turns out, it (apparently) takes an entire day of work sitting in the freezing cold for you to ‘learn the lesson’. By the time he finally utters the magic words, “come on, ‘s time to head home” (still in the gruff angry voice he had kept all day) you’re body is barely operational. 

You had curled up on the floor in the light dusting of snow it had accumulated over the years since it had been built, leaning against the bench Sans was seated upon, desperately trying to make yourself as small as possible to conserve any heat you were able to. The cold still got to you though, making your hands, feet, and half of your forearms and calves go completely numb. You had long since given up on conversation, unable to sustain it with him hardly responding to you and your teeth chattering more and more every second. 

And so you walked through the snow in nothing but underwear, your collar and shoes (he was kind enough to let you keep those, luckily). Back to the house, shivering uncontrollably. He didn’t even stop at Grillby’s for food. Was that further ‘punishment’? No dinner? You had, luckily, gotten lunch (although he just teleported away and came back a minute later with food. No warmth from the fire monster who ran the bar). 

Finally, you were inside again. You heard the door click and shut and then suddenly Sans was racing around the house. First, he steered you to sit on the couch, throwing his warm coat (and your own coat) over your body, clearly distressed. Why was he so worried about you all of a sudden? 20 minutes ago he seemed to not care one way or the other if you died of hypothermia… 

20 minutes after getting home, and you were nothing more than a pile of blankets and coats with a head poking (half) out and a severely distressed skeleton curled around you. He was mumbling various things, half uttered sentences stopped with the repeated phrase of “‘m sorry,” often followed by a nickname. Or sometimes shushing you, or saying he ‘had to’. You were thoroughly confused, to say the least.

Tears streamed down your face, going over the frozen tears you had shed while outside and slowly melting them only to merge together and make your face wetter. Eventually, you managed to choke and stutter out, “Why?” 

“cuz. i was actin’ too carin ‘bout ya, doll. hafta make it seem like i couldn’ care less whetha or not ya died. rest of ‘em want me dead. a good way to kill someone is ta ‘sploit a weakness. down ‘ere, someone ya love is a weakness. and if i act too carin’, they’re gonna realize that i… that i love ya, that yer ma weakness. if they do, they’re gonna try and kill ya so that ‘m too busy mournin’ ya ta pay much ‘tention to ma surroundin’s, n’ then they could kill me easy.” Sans spewed out quickly. It was kind of hard to understand what he was saying with how fast he said it, but you got the gist of what he said. 

“i swear i did it all fer yer good, baby. fuck, for that matta’, i practically wanted ta dust _myself_ fer hurtin’ ya like that.” He was slightly calmer now. You realized that his slurring also got worse when he was worried. 

You finally caught up to it. He… he said…. He loves you. He said that! Thinking back, there was no way you should have been able to survive the cold of outside. It was too cold, and your body was too bared to the elements. He must’ve used some magic or something to take off that extra edge of pain… something he’d only do if he really did care about you. 

You sure as hell weren’t eager to forgive him, but you accepted that he needed to. Still, for a long time, you’d probably be much more timid around him. Scared of him even. Even so, you saw that he was really hurting, desperately needed you to forgive him even the slightest amount. And… you knew, deep down… you loved him just as much, you couldn’t _not_ forgive him. 

So, once you were warm enough that your teeth had stopped chattering, you shushed the constant stream of “i’m sorry”s that had continued to spill from him after he finished his explanation and turned around in your cocoon to look at him. “Hey. Look at me. I… I may not appreciate what you did. But… I know why you did it. I know you had to do it because you love me. And… because…” You breathed in deeply, “because I love you, too… I’m willing to accept that you had to. I know you didn’t want to, and for that… I forgive you, Sans. And… don’t take it personally if I’m quieter than usual, y’know?” 

You saw him visibly relax when you said you forgave him. He hugged you, and thanked you. “i’ll make damn sure i deserve your forgiveness, kitten.” You hugged him back. A few tears may or may not have slipped from both of you. (Spoiler: They did). 

You weren’t sure what compelled you to say this, but it happened anyway. “Sans?”

“yeah, kitten?”

“I.. wanna make love to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's gonna be more smut. in the next chapter. obviously. idk i love smut i can't help it. *shrug* 
> 
> Not sure if I feel bad for Kitten or for Sans. Probably both. anyway, uh... yeah, bai. Feel free to leave a comment!


	12. Fairwell

This is just a note, really. 

I'm truly sorry for the hiatus that this has been on for so long. At first, it was just me trying to plan out a bit more of the story, and write chapters in advance. But, I ended up just losing all of my motivation for it. I couldn't get the next chapters to sound quite right, and it was seriously bothering me. So I kept putting it off, and putting it off, and putting it off, and then I kind of re-evaluated the entire story and I realized that this really wasn't how I wanted it to go. 

The writing itself was okay, but it could have been far better. The plot really didn't exist much at all, and what plot DID exist was half-baked, rushed, poorly explained and each chapter was just me trying to fill in space to get to my self-appointed goal of '1,000+ words.' 

Overall, this just turned out to be a complete disaster. It was all me trying to just lead up to this one point (which was my original inspiration), and I didn't properly think out how to get to that point. At least for quite a while, this story will not be touched. _IF_ I come back to it, and I very well may not, I will not be continuing this, I will be re-writing the entire thing.

On another note, I have several other ideas for fics that I have started working on! Unfortunately, none of them are fully planned out, and even if they were, this time I want to try writing out the entire story, or at least the majority of it, before I post anything about it. 

So, long story short, this story is over, at least for now. I have other stories that I'm working on, but that won't be out anytime soon. And! Have a wonderful day, you beautiful people!


End file.
